Troubles at Work
by myinterests
Summary: Kagome is engaged to Kouga. She isn't happy with her engagement. One day she gets a job working as a assistant and her boss is hot, but with a nasty temper. Kagome and Inu Yasha On Hold
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inu Yasha!)

Title: Troubles at Work

Description: A/U Kagome is engaged to Kouga. However, when she gets a new job, she finds herself attracted to her boss, Inu Yasha. (Kagome and Inu Yasha)

* * *

Kagome held her hand up to block the sun from her eyes. She was laying in her bed, relaxing before she headed off to work. She had coffee brown eyes and her raven hair was just past her shoulders. She was nineteen years old now. She was a photographer for a large company that did various photos for different companies. She let out a sigh and got out of her bed. She walked over to her dresser and smiled at her reflection. She had on a white shirt with the company's logo on it as well as black slacks and white flats. She then looked at the ring on her left hand. "Koga…" She was going to marry him in about a month. He treated her well and he was a year older than her. She quickly turned from the mirror and grabbed her camera bag and purse and darted out the door.  
She rushed to her car and fumbled with the keys as her neighbor came out the door. He looked over at her and smiled. "Yo, Kagome! What's up?" He yelled. He had short raven hair tied back into a low ponytail. He was wearing a suit with a tie and his eyes were violet.

"Oh, hi Miroku! I'm running late for work actually!" Kagome yelled to him as she finally got the correct key for her car. She waved a good bye to him and took off for work.

* * *

"You're late, Kagome-san!" Her boss yelled as she opened the front door of the office she worked for. He was standing by the front desk holding a batch of papers. Kagome could not believe her luck today. He narrowed his eyes at her. He had long wavy hair that reached his waist. Naruku was not known as a kind man. Truthfully, he was just plain old mean. He was known to fire an employee over a one cent mistake.

"I am so sorry, Naraku, it will never happen again!" Kagome gushed as she rushed into the building trying not to trip over her items. Naraku turned and walked into his office leaving the door open for her to follow. He sat down behind his desk with a firm look on his face as he dropped the papers he held onto his desk. Kagome rushed into his office, hoping not to make an even bigger fool of herself. Naraku did not look up at her as he shifted through the papers. "You bet it will never happen again. YOU'RE FIRED!"

Kagome blinked blankly at Naraku. With no change in his facial features, Kagome assumed that she heard him wrong. "Excuse me?"

Naraku released a frustrated sigh as he dropped the papers back onto his desk. He stood up from his desk and placed his hands firmly on his desk. He narrowed his eyes into slits as he said more slowly, but still very loudly. "YOU'RE F I R E D!"

Kagome stared at him in horror. She could not believe her ears. She was only five minutes late. "Fired?"

Naraku nodded his head as he sat back down. "Fired."

Kagome went back to her home. As she pulled into her driveway, she saw Sango planting some flowers in her garden. Sango had a scarf wrapped around her hair in attempt to keep her head cool and her long brunette hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Sango was a few years older than Kagome and a stay at home mother for Shippo, her and her Mikoku's son. They have been married for three years. Shippo was about two years old.

"Good Morning Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled to her neighbor as she climbed out of her car.

Sango looked up from her garden and waved to Kagome. "Good Morning! Hey, Kagome-chan, why are you not at work today?" She looked at her neighbor with concern. " Miroku said you told him you were-"

"I was fired." Kagome said in a dull voice. "I don't know what to do. I mean, I have this beautiful house, and I need to make money…" Kagome sniffed. She also dreaded telling Koga that she was fired. Even though Koga did not like her working, she did not want him to use this opportunity to prevent her from getting another job.

"Cheer up, I'm sure that there's lots of jobs out there for you." Sango said as she patted down the dirt around her newly planted plant and stood up. "You are so talented, I'm sure you can get a job in no time!"

Kagome put on a fake smile. "I know."

Sango walked over to Kagome. "Would you like some tea?"

Kagome nodded her head and followed Sango into the house. Both girls quickly kicked off their shoes at the front step. Sango smiled at the other girl and quickly rushed to her kitchen. Kagome threw herself onto the couch. "How are things going with Miroku?"

Sango let out a girlish laugh from the kitchen. "It's going wonderful. We are planning a nice little vacation this summer!"

Kagome smiled as she stared at the ground. "Sounds so wonderful."

Sango appeared in the doorway of the kitchen holding two teacups. "I bet you're so happy about getting married next month!"

Kagome smiled and accepted the teacup. "Yes, Koga has been so good to me."

Sango raised an eyebrow as she sat beside Kagome. "That isn't the only reason you're getting married, correct?"

Kagome smiled at Sango. Sango was such a great friend and a great listener. "No one else has ever come into my life and been as wonderful as Koga."

Sango took a sip of her tea. "You still did not answer my question."

Kagome stared in her teacup. "No, there are other reasons."

Sango shot Kagome a side-glance. She could tell that Kagome was not too thrilled about the marriage. However, she said nothing more.

* * *

Kagome fingered through the classifieds. She saw many jobs but not the one she wanted. She had left Sango's house about an hour ago and was concentrating on finding a new job close to home, preferably in photography.

As she highlighted an ad in the paper, her phone began to ring. She let out a sigh and got up. She went over and answered the phone on the second ring. " Moishi Moishi."

" Kagome love! How are you baby?" Koga's voice beamed through the phone. Kagome shot a glance at her clock and saw it was around noontime. She used to come home for lunch so this wasn't abnormal.

"Hi Sweet Heart! Um, I'm fine! How about you?" She didn't want him to know she had lost her job. He already didn't like her working in the first place.

"I'm fine, Baby!" He cooed through the phone. "I want to take you out to a fancy restaurant."

Kagome smiled. He was a sweetie, however, she needed to find a new job. "I can't tonight."

There was a pause on the phone, and then she heard him say, "I will not take no for an answer."

Kagome felt a headache start to come on. "I can't."

"I'm picking you up at seven."

"Koga…"

'Click.' Kagome held the phone to her ear. She couldn't believe it, he had hung up on her. She began to hear the dial tone and hung up her phone. "Seven it is…" She said as she walked into her kitchen for some lunch.

* * *

Miroku walked into his home at about five fifteen that evening. He kicked off his shoes and carried his brief case into the house. "Sango-chan!" He called to his wife.

Sango appeared in her hallway and rushed over to him to embrace him in a hug. " Miroku!" She quickly stood on her tiptoes and embraced him in a long and deep kiss.  
When they finally broke up, Miroku smiled at his wife. "I got a sale today! It's a three hundred thousand home that my buyers loved." Miroku put his briefcase on the dining room table. He was a real-estate agent. He let out a sigh as he loosened his tie. "However, the photographer quit today."

Sango's eyes lit up. "Kagome-chan lost her job today!"

Miroku looked at his wife. He knew exactly what had gone through his wife's mind that instant. "I'm not too sure about this."

Sango grabbed Miroku's arm. "She needs a job so bad!"

"The owner of the company can be a real…" Miroku started but Sango began to push him towards the door.

"OH! TELL HER!" Sango yelled as she pushed him out. He let out a sigh and walked over to Kagome's house.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the story thus far. If you like action and adventure with some romance, please check out my other Inu Yasha story, Captain Kago and the Silver Hanyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

Kagome waited in the lobby as Miroku was in the back, talking with his boss. Kagoma could not believe how high class the lobby was as she stared at the wooden French doors to her left and the potted palms on either side of the doors. She glanced at the reception's desk and took in the beautiful dark wooden desk and the black leather chair behind it. The walls were done in a light yellow wallpaper with designs of palm trees going up the green vertical lines. Even the chair Kagome was sitting in was a soft leather black chair. Kagome nervously twitted her thumbs in a circler motion as she anxiously waited. The receptionist smiled over at Kagome a couple of times before going back to work. Kagome cleared her throat and looked over at the magazines for the lots the firm had on sale placed neatly on the wooden table beside her. She took one and flipped through it. She was appalled by the image quality for the buildings they were trying to sell. Suddenly the phone buzzed at the receptionist desk. She quickly answered it.

"Miss, he will see you now. Good luck." The receptionist informed Kagome. Kagome nodded at her and obtained the magazine, her personal book of random sample shots and her purse. She walked towards the back and took a deep breath outside the office door as she reached for the golden handle. She jumped as Miroku yanked the door open and smiled at her.

"Good luck, Kagome." He spoke as he walked past her. Kagome looked into the office and gasped as her eyes fell on the long silvery white haired man sitting behind the lovely menacing wooden desk. He was peering out his office window. She could not see his face as his back was to her, but she could feel a cold feeling in the air. It was almost as if he was angry.

Kagome nervously waited as the door closed behind her. She waited a few minutes before his voice broke the silence. "So, I hear that you require a photography job."

Kagome cleared her throat. "Hai. I have many years of experience behind me. I can get shots no one else can."

The man turned around to openly face her. Kagome could not believe what she was seeing. His golden eyes looked as if they could see in the very depth of her soul. She let her gaze fall on the ears at the top of his head. She silently watched as they twitched under her stare.

"Higurashi-san, you're here to stare at me? Or are you here for the permanent job?" His dominant voice was cool and Kagome broke out of her trance.

"Yes, sorry." She tossed their company magazine at him as she approached his desk. "This is what you guys have as photos, correct?"

The man's ears twitched. "I know what we already have."

Kagome felt like slapping him. "Well, look at my examples and compare the two." Kagome carefully placed her example book in front on him and stood up strait. He grabbed it in his hands and flipped through the pages briefly.

"Okay, what about them? What makes yours better than his?" The man questioned coolly.

Kagome tore the magazine and the portfolio from his hands and turned to a page that had similar houses in both of them and slid it back over to him. "Look at the approach of this picture. You cannot see any of the good features of the house yet in mine, I focused on the leading features of the house. As a talented photographer, it is my job not to just take photographs but to take pictures that create the transaction."

The man's golden eyes studied the two pictures as Kagome watched.

"I only pay my photographers ten an hour." He advised her coolly as he leaned back in his chair. "If you're good enough, I'll generously give you a raise. If you're not, you stay at the ten an hour. Got it?"

Kagome nodded her head. She did not like her new boss already, but she needed the money.

"Second, there are no benefits working here. You only work here for capital. Nothing else. You are entitled to paid holiday and one week of sick days. Anything over that will be deducted from your paycheck. If you get pregnant, you will not get the time off with income over your one week of sick days. Any significant questions?"

Kagome looked at him as she pressed her lips together. 'He's just like my previous boss. I need the job though… and I genuinely want to be a photographer.' Kagome nodded her head. "Where do I report to, sir?"

* * *

Koga let out a sigh as he looked for a key on his key chain. He was standing outside of Kagome's apartment. He definitely wanted to see her since he could not get her out of his head since last night. He pulled one key apart from the others and inserted it into the keyhole. He let out a sigh as he turned the key. It was after five PM and she was not home, which was not abnormal. However, he did not like her working because it made him feel inferior. A future wife of a Wolf Prince should never have to work a day of her life. Koga looked up as he pushed the door open. He stepped over the threshold and placed his keys on the stand by the door. His eyes caught a glimpse of some white paper on the dinning room table. He shut the door behind him slowly and strolled over to the table. His eyes scanned the headlines and narrowed as he read the word 'Classifieds'. He picked up the newspaper and saw a couple of articles circled in red magic marker. He instantly crumbled the paper into a ball and threw it across the room in anger. It knocked the vase with some wildflowers onto the ground, causing the vase to shatter upon impact.

"DAMN IT KAGOME!" He yelled in a thundering voice. She had the nerve to go job hunting and not tell him? Why could she not allow him to take care of her? His mind clouded over with anger as he seethed.

"Thank you for the ride home, Miroku!" Kagome's voice said through the door. Koga turned to face the door as it opened. "That's odd, I know I…" Kagome's voice faded as she stepped into the house and saw Koga seething by the table. Instantly she knew what had happened. "Koga, I can explain!"

Koga turned away from her as he stormed over to the classified ads he had thrown. He quickly picked them up and turned to face her. "Why Kagome? You know I don't mind taking care of you! Do you realize how much this… hurts?" Koga's eyes filled with tears as he threw the wad of paper again towards the wall beside Kagome. "WHY?" He demanded.

Kagome shivered with fear as she stared at Koga wide eyed with fear. She was paralyzed, even though she wanted to explain to him that she needed to support herself for her own reasons, she could not. She could not even breathe. All she could do was listen to her heart pound in her chest.

Koga once again turned from her in disgust. "I can't believe you." He shook his head with disappointment as he finally turned and marched over to the stand by the door and grabbed his keys. He was standing beside Kagome. "I am very disappointed in you, Kagome." With those words, he retreated through the door and left Kagome alone in shock.

* * *

Kagome could not sleep well that night. She felt as if she had committed the biggest crime in the world by leaving Koga out of the picture. She stared at the ceiling of her bedroom for hours, allowing the tears to flow freely from her eyes as she thought of how she had hurt Koga. The alarm clock finally buzzed at seven am. Kagome felt so stiff as she reached over to turn it off. She slowly sat up in her bed and stretched. She wore a black silk night dress that reached to her mid thigh and thin straps on her shoulders. She loved this night dress because it felt so good against her skin. Her long black hair surrounded her body as she leaned forward to push her feet into her slippers. She knew that she needed to apologize to Koga and make it up to him in some way. However, she needed to worry about her job now, not her love life. She needed this job. She stood up and walked over to her vanity. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and saw that her tears from the previous night left their mark on her face. She groaned as she picked up her hair brush and ran it through her beautiful thick hair. As she brushed her hair, the phone rang. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as the phone's ring shrilled through her ears. "Who would call at this hour?" She mumbled as she rushed over to the phone fearing the worse. "Hello?" She said quickly into the phone.

"I need you to go to this address and take photos before you come in to work." A male's voice said in a mono tone. She instantly realized it was Inu Yasha.

"Okay, what is the address?" She responded in her best 'I'll get it done' voice.

"It's 123 Park Lane. Oh, and Kagome." His voice suddenly grew colder. "If you don't take good photos, consider yourself unemployed again."

Kagome was about to respond when the dial tone met her ears. She looked at the phone appalled. "That arrogant bastard!" She slammed down the phone and turned towards her dresser once again to see her reflection in the mirror. "You know," She said to her reflection. "I am really beginning to hate men." Kagome walked over to her dresser and sat down in front of it. She stared at her blood shot eyes and pressed her lips together. She gave her reflection a determined look. "All right, here's what I will do. If I fail today with the photos and become unemployed, I will let Koga take care of me. If I still have a job, I'll make up with him in a different way." She promised herself. It sounded fair. If she did not have the talent, then she should do what Koga wanted her to do. Kagome smiled a soft reassuring smile to herself. "I will wow that Inu Yasha, and I'll make Koga forgive me over dinner." She stood up quickly, knocking over her chair. Kagome balled her hand into a fist. "All right, lets do this!"

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes as she drove up to the house that she was suppose to photograph and she recited the address in her mind. When she opened her eyes, she was frustrated when she saw the house she was to photograph was the most hideous looking house on the block. The grass was so high that she needed a machete just to make it to the house. The door looked as if it would fall off the hinges at any moment. The hideous green paint was peeling from the rough wooden walls. Kagome pulled her car into the driveway and turned off the engine. She pulled her sunglasses down her nose as she noticed the broken windows from years of kids throwing rocks through them. 'Well, I guess it's time to kiss this job good bye.' She mused as she opened the car door slowly and stepped out of the car and retrieved her camera bag. Kagome then shut her car door and weeded her way over to the front door. There on the door knob was the lock that she had memorized the combination for. She picked up the combo lock and turned the numbers until the number Inu Yasha had informed her about appeared. The lock gave and she retrieved the key. "Please look better on the inside." She pleaded as she unlocked the front door. However, her pleading was in vain. The smell that awaited her almost knocked her off her feet. She quickly covered her nose and mouth with her hand as she reached for the light switch. However, the light switch was dangling from the socket and she touched the bare wires. She yipped and jerked her hand back when the wire shocked her fingers. She glared at the room she was entering with dismay. The wallpaper was half torn from the wooden planked walls. The ceiling fixture was dangling by a couple of thick wires, ready to plumage onto the ground at any moment. The floor looked to have not been cleaned in years as the shine was gone and an inch thick dust residue took over the floor. Kagome looked around and narrowed her eyes. "All right… I can do this! I can make this house sellable!"

Kagome dropped her camera bag onto the ground and pulled out a cloth mask which she quickly tied around her nose and mouth. It was going to be a long day ahead.

* * *

Inu Yasha sighed as he walked into the realtor office he owned. He glared at the receptionist who was typing at her computer. "Where is that no good photographer? Why has she not come in yet? It's almost closing time!" He barked at the receptionist.

The Receptionist turned white with fear. "She just stumbled in a few minutes ago. I sent her to your office, sir."

Inu Yasha smiled a wicked grin. "She came back eh? After sending her to that house? Good." He turned from the receptionist who stood up and reached out towards him. "What about your messages, Sir? Your brother called!"

Inu Yasha waved her off, not caring about his brother or any other person in the world except to see the photos that took Kagome all day to take. He pushed open his door and his eyes fell upon Kagome. She stood by his desk covered in dirt. Inu Yasha stared at her in shock as he slowly closed the door behind him. "What…. the… hell? He stuttered in shock. White paint covered her cheek and her pantyhose were torn in several places. However, despite her appearance, she was glowing with excitement. She beamed at him all of a sudden.

"I took the photos you wanted,. Inu Yasha-san!" She presented him a portfolio. Inu Yasha was speechless as he dropped his suitcase onto the floor and walked around his desk and sat down. He opened it up as if it would fall apart at any second. The first page he turned to was a picture that the ex-photographer took. The sun was setting in the picture to hit some of the damages to the exterior of the house and the high grass. He then looked at the picture beside it and gasped. The sun was up in the sky as if it was mid day. The driveway which had been cracked and discolored was shinning brightly in Kagome's picture. The grass was freshly cut and the green peeling pain was repainted with white paint. He looked up at Kagome in shock. He took in the white paint on her cheek and her torn stockings before turning back to her book. He flipped the page to look at the modified back yard. The once green moldy pool was sparkling in the sun light. He turned the page to see that the entrance room had all of the wall paper removed and the floor was cleaned. He looked up at Kagome and closed the book. "Why did you do so much work? I mean, no one has ever done this before."

Kagome smiled at him. "Did I not tell you that I take the best photos you will ever have?"

Inu Yasha nodded his head. "You did not photograph all the rooms yet though."

Kagome nodded. "I could not finish the necessary work to make the rooms photogenic. I will finish them tomorrow if that is acceptable."

Inu Yasha nodded to her in dismay. "Yes, it is. I have no other houses that need to be photographed tomorrow."

Kagome smiled a wide smile. "Thank you!"

Inu Yasha pushed her portfolio to the side. "Why did you become a photographer?"

Kagome took her portfolio. "I love taking pictures of things."

Inu Yasha leaned back in his chair and studied her. "I want to take you out to lunch one day to discuss your future here with us."

Kagome stared at him in shock. "Really?"

He nodded his head as he pressed his fingertips together in thought. "I think I may have big plans for a person like you. You have the qualifications."

Kagome glowed with excitement. "I will be looking forward to it!" She nodded a good bye to him and turned from him to open his office door. Her heart was racing with excitement. Future plans with the company? This meant that she had a guaranteed job here! Now all she had to do was make Koga feel better and life would be back to normal. She also had to explain to him that this feeling of acknowledgment meant too much to her for her to just stop working and become just a wife. She had to work at a job for her own happiness. Hopefully he would understand that.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a site up where I keep my updates and sneak peaks at if you want to check it out and request stuff, it's located at myinterests dot com slash forum. I would put down the address so that it is clickable but well, fan fic does not allow that.

Okay, please review and let me know if you liked this chapter and such.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

Kagome brushed her silky long raven hair back from her face. She picked up a bobby pin to pin her hair back from her face. She had put on a black evening gown with a red rose pinned on her right shoulder. The gown was sleeveless and it dragged the ground. She placed the brush onto her dresser and studied her reflection. She smiled brightly as she took in her appearance. She had pulled her hair back and pinned it so that her hair would only cover a part of her face while the rest was pulled tightly and pinned behind her ear.

Kagome jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly rushed out of her room and down the stairs towards the front door where Koga stood on the other side of the door. She jerked open the door and gave Koga a big smile. Koga stared at her in shock but quickly smiled as he took in her beautiful smile.

"Wow, you look great!" He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Hmmm… I smell something really good inside! Is it, steak and green beans? Hmmm, oh and potatoes?"

Kagome smiled. "I could never fool your nose!"

Koga grasped her and pulled her tightly to him. "You know I love you, right?"

Kagome struggled to breathe. "Of course!"

Koga released her and grinned down at her. "Lets eat!" He walked into the house and turned to her. "So, have you decided something that I should know about?" He questioned as Kagome closed the door.

"Um, I plan to stay at my job. I strongly think the boss may promote me." Kagome informed him with out meeting his eyes.

Koga bit back his angry words as he released a deep dissatisfied groan. He let her words slide though as his senses were full of only one thing, the smell of dinner.

Kagome smiled at him. "I made you your favorite."

Koga smirked at her. "You know how to warm my heart!" He quickly kissed her cheek and rushed into the dinning room. Kagome released an exhausted sigh. She had worked a few hours on the meal, and she was happy to be out of the hot kitchen. She followed Koga into the dining room and grabbed the pitcher of water she had placed in the middle of the table beside the wildflowers.

"Would you like some water?" She asked in a pleasant voice.

"YEAH!" Koga emphasized as he grabbed the wine glass and held it up. Kagome frowned and poured the water into the small water glass on the table. Koga frowned as he placed the wine glass back on the table. "I knew that. You know, Kagome, you don't have to go so all out for me!" Koga gestured at the overly fancy glasses and flower plates that were placed neatly on the table.

Kagome frowned. "I felt like it." Kagome actually felt that if she did not go so far out, he would have told her that he forbidden her to work. She had to prove that she could do everything he needed.

"That's why you're my woman!" Koga drooled as he admired her.

"I better get dinner!" Kagome rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the try that she had the sliced steak on and the serving bowels for the green beans and mashed potatoes. She rushed into the dinning room just as the phone rang. Kagome frowned. "Who is calling at this hour?" She placed the serving trays before Koga and Koga started to dig into the food as she walked over to the cordless phone. She picked it up cautiously and hit the talk button. "Hello?"

"Good! You're home! Come to the office immediately!"

Kagome's face fell. She recognized the sharp tone of voice instantly. Her boss, Inu Yasha. "I-"

"Your job depends on it!" Inu Yasha's voice blared through the phone. Kagome turned to eye Koga feasting on the food as if he had not eaten in weeks. Her heart fell as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Yes, I understand." Kagome said softly into the phone as she heard the dial tone blare into her ear. She took a gulp as she looked up at the ceiling and pretended that someone was still on the phone. "It happens, I'll come over and help you out. No, no… it's what friends are for."

Koga's ears twitched as his attention was suddenly focused on the phone call.

"Right… I'll be right over. Don't panic." Kagome hung up the phone and turned to Koga with a distressing face. "That was…"

Koga tossed the lamb bone onto the white table cloth as he stood up with a displeased look on his face. "Don't lie, Kagome. That was your bastard of a boss." He tightened his jaw and narrowed his eyes. "How dare that bastard!" Without warning, Koga slammed his fist through the table and everything fell onto the floor in one heap. He turned to stare at Kagome. "I'm coming with you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "NO!"

Koga shook his head as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him as he charged to the door. "He said to meet him at his office?"

"Right… how did you?" Kagome's voice faded.

"I'm a wolf youki. I'm surprised that you actually believed I wouldn't hear. Especially, him yelling at you. No one yells at you except me! Got that?"

Kagome tightened her jaw as she was dragged out to Koga's car. He opened the car door and tossed her into it and slammed the car door closed. He rushed around and got into the drivers side. He turned to her and stared the engine. "Where do you work?"

* * *

Inu Yasha paced in his office. There was a pile of papers on the right side of his desk and more papers piled in various places throughout his office. His business jack was tossed carelessly over his black leather chair. His long silver hair clung onto his skin from him sweating over his work.

"Where is that wrench?" He growled as the seconds ticked by on his clock. He was starving and Kagome was taking forever to get there. "She had better hurry or I'll fire her!" Suddenly, he heard the front office door burst open. He snapped his attention to the sound of wood breaking from the impact. "What the hell?"

With in seconds, Koga appeared in the doorway glaring at Inu Yasha. He exposed his white fangs at Inu Yasha as he seethed, "How dare you interrupt our dinner?!"

Kagome rushed up behind Koga. "Enough! You're going to get me fired!" She shrieked.

Inu Yasha growled at Koga. "Koga!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks as Inu Yasha's recognizing Koga took her by surprise. "You two know each other?"

Inu Yasha rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "You bastard!" Without warning, Inu Yasha leaped onto Koga and the two fell through the wall in a mass of body parts as the two started mangling together. Kagome watched as Inu Yasha bit Koga's leg and Koga clawed into Inu Yasha's back, tearing apart his shirt.

"Stop it, you two!" Kagome shrieked.

Inu Yasha ignored her as he tore into Koga's calf and Koga pulled on Inu Yasha' hair.

Kagome looked around at the office, trying desperately to find something to stop the two of them. Her eyes fell upon the phone. She rushed over to it and ripped it from the wall, knowing that no matter what, she had lost her job now. She turned to the two men and threw the phone as hard as she could at them. It hit Inu Yasha in the face which caused him to kick Koga in the cheek. However, they paid no attention to the phone. Kagome growled in frustration as she continued to glare at the two full-grown men acting like brats. She grabbed her purse and pulled her keys from her purse, glad that Koga had given her a key to his car. "I'm outta here! Good bye!"

The two continued to slash into each other's flesh as she stepped over them and left.

* * *

Kagome rolled over in her bed in tears. Her silk nightgown barley covered her cold skin. It had spaghetti straps and it fell mid thigh where it had a lace trim. She could not believe that her job had started and stopped just as quickly. She chocked on her tears as she looked towards her window which she had left open, so she could enjoy the breeze. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky as the clouds overcast the full moon. One way or another, Koga had to take her job from her and leave a mass of destruction in his path. At times she wondered why she even was with his still with him, let alone engaged to him. Kagome closed her eyes and turned from the window.

"You know, sleeping with the windows open is very dangerous." A voice came from outside her window.

Kagome sat up straight and grabbed her covers and pulled them over her chest to hide any possibilities of revealing too much. "Who are you?" She demanded.

A form stepped closer to her window, but still remained in the shadows. "Lets just say I prefer to be left in the dark." He mused.

"You better leave or I'll scream!" Kagome yelled at him. Her heart was racing. Would he kill her?

"Look, you did enough damages with that damn phone!" He growled.

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Boss?"

Inu Yasha grimaced. "Yeah. I came by to… um… apologize. I was not thinking of your life, I was just thinking of the million dollar home I had just received."

Kagome turned and reached over to turn on her lamp by her bed. The light filled the room and Inu Yasha disappeared. She turned to the window in shock. "Why are you hiding?"

Inu Yasha clicked his tongue. "I have my reasons."

Kagome got out of her bed and grabbed her robe. She slowly eased her way to the window, hoping that his sensitive hearing would not hear her footsteps. "What do you need?"

Inu Yasha took a deep breath. "I need you to take a few hundred pictures of the mansion tomorrow. The other job can wait a day."

Kagome touched the wall beside the window, glad that he had not heard her yet. She took a slow deep breath.

"This mansion could land the company on easy street." Inu Yasha continued.

Kagome held her breath and leaned out her window quickly. Her face was a mere inch from Inu Yasha's. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in his appearance. Inu Yasha turned to catch her expression. His hair was the color of midnight and his eyes were a beautiful color of violet. "Inu Yasha… boss?" She whispered in shock as she took in his handsome appearance.

"Did I not say I have my reasons?" He snarled as he turned from her.

Kagome reached out the window and touched his bruised face. "You're hurt!"

Inu Yasha turned to look at her. His eyes widened with surprise. "You're not going to insult my human appearance?"

Kagome shook her head slowly. "No, you are very handsome." She released his cheek and clasped her hand over her mouth at the shocking words she had just said to her horrible boss.

His eyes widened with interest. "Better looking than that Koga-baka?" He then did something she never thought she would see, he smirked at her.

"As you were saying about the mansion?" Kagome said, changing the subject. A full moon could do so many crazy things, and making her want to embrace her horrible boss was one of them.

"Here are the directions to the mansion. It has a gate, so here are the keys to the gate and mansion." He handed her the keys, and she placed her hand into his to accept them. The second her skin touched his, he grasped her hand in his. She looked at him wild eyed. Inu Yasha looked deeply into her eyes. "Don't tell anyone that you saw me… like this."

Kagome stared at him. He was so handsome and he was making her heart melt. "Why?"

He tightened his jaw. "It's embarrassing. As a human, I am weak and vulnerable. If there was a way to become a full-" His words were cut off as Kagome touched his cheek once again. His eyes turned to look at her.

"I like you the way that you are." She whispered. "You should like it more too. Let me treat your wounds."

Inu Yasha stared at her in disbelief. She gestured towards the front door and walked away from the window. However, Inu Yasha climbed through the window and gave her a sheepish grin. "I'm not too fond of using the front entrance."

Kagome frowned. She pulled open her desk drawer and pulled out her first aid kit. She turned to him as he sat on her bed Indian style. She sat beside him and opened the kit. She pulled out some creams and bandages. Carefully, she applied the first aid to him. She continued to clean his wounds as he studied her carefully.

"Why are you with that baka?" He asked bluntly.

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "You mean Koga? We have been dating for years, and then at Christmas, he proposed to me." Kagome showed him her engagement ring. "He had been a good guy, and I really care for him."

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Cared for him? Does that mean you don't love the baka?"

Kagome nearly dropped the bandages. "I-I don't know what you mean…"

Inu Yasha turned to look at her and placed his forehead on hers. "You deserve better than that."

Kagome blushed a deep shade of red. The air had gone from overly cold to overly hot within seconds. "Um… I… Um…" Kagome became flabbergasted as Inu Yasha took the first aid kit from in front of her and closed it.

"Thanks." He said and he got up from her bed. "Well, you need to get some shut eye, and I need to go home and do the same." He pondered as he walked over to the window. He turned to look at her one more time. "Oh, and because you took off with your lover's car, he walked home."

Kagome groaned as she fell backwards onto her bed. "Shit, I am in so much trouble with him now!"

Inu Yasha laughed. "Well, I assumed it was a good idea. We had fought for over an hour before I kicked his ass."

Kagome sat up and gave him a questionable look. "Really?"

Inu Yasha would not meet her eyes. "Well, it was just before the moon came out and took away my powers."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief as Inu Yasha leaped out of the window and vanished into the night. Kagome fell backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, in complete awe over this side of her boss.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Things are changing for Kagome's thoughts of her boss already… will he be nice to her the next day… or just as nasty as ever? Lol You can also see my updates, sneak peaks and more on my fanfic site! Fanfic. Myinterests. Com


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own InuYasha! LOL

Kagome pinned her hair into a bun on the back of her head. It was the following morning after InuYasha and she had talked the night before. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a white button down blouse tucked neatly into her tight yet comfortable back skirt that falls down to her mid-thigh. Her goal was to get the pictures for her boss, and go to that lunch where he would tell her about her future with the company. Kagome took a deep breath and stood up. She grabbed her supplies and rushed out of her house. She smiled at Miroku who was unlocking his car door.

"Good morning, Kagome!" He shouted to her as he waved to her.

"Good morning, Miroku!" Kagome replied in a cheerful voice. She rushed over to her car and fumbled for her keys.

"Hey, Kagome, are you going to the office tomorrow?" Miroku asked as he tossed his briefcase into the car.

Kagome clicked the button on her key ring and her car beeped. "Actually, I hope to. I need to get my office space organized and such. Why?"

"Can you give me a lift? Sango needs the car…" Miroku asked as he turned to look at Kagome.

Kagome turned to look at him. "Of course!"

Miroku smiled at her. "Thank you!" He then closed the drivers door and started up his engine.

Kagome did the same and she placed her key in the ignition and turned it. Miroku backed out of his driveway and drove off. However, Kagome's car did not come to life. In fact, the engine didn't even attempt to turn. Kagome's heart stopped beating. "No…" She tried three more times, before she finally gave up. She lowered her head onto her steering wheel. "Not today…" Tears sprang to her eyes. "NO!" She turned her attention to the car that was parked beside hers. Koga's car. Kagome took a deep swallow as she gathered her stuff together and got out of her car.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" A man's voiced asked from behind her.

Kagome froze. The calm voice belonged to no one else except Koga. She turned to look at him in shock. "You did not…?" She took in his ragged appearance. It looked as if he had gone directly to her house from InuYasha's office. In his hand he held the starter. Kagome's jaw fell as she took in the metal tube in his grasp. "Koga… what is that?"

"The starter to your car. Kagome, you are not working for that asshole!" Koga stated as he tossed the starter onto the driveway. Her driveway cracked under the weight of the starter. "I know him. You are forbidden to ever get near that hanyou!"

Kagome shook her head in shock. "Why? What is so wrong with working for him?"

Koga placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked deeply into her eyes. "He was my classmate in high school, and college." Koga shook his head. "I had seen what he did to humans. Especially women. I will not allow you to be subjected to his ways."

Kagome pulled herself from his grasp. "I have no idea what you're talking about! He is my boss and I plan to keep this job until I decide to leave it!"

Koga glared at her. "I will not allow you near that bastard!" Koga stormed over to his car and yanked open the door. "Be certain that you will have no job under that guy ever again!"

Kagome glared at Koga as he started to get into his vehicle. He then stopped himself and walked over to the starter he had tossed onto the driveway and grabbed it. "Don't think I would forget this." He then stormed back into his car and slammed the door once he was inside. He tossed her starter as if it was nothing onto the passenger seat. He then turned on his ignition and backed out of her driveway, leaving Kagome stuck at home.

* * *

InuYasha paced his office. His long silvery white hair was tangled from him pulling on his hair. Paperwork was piled in high piles on the floor. He looked down at some of the paperwork and kicked the pile. It scattered into the other piles. "Where the hell is she?" he barked. He turned his attention to the clock on the wall. It was only a quarter to five. She had stood him up for lunch, and he still had no pictures of the mansion. "I should have never trusted that bitch! Damn! I was a fool!" He extended his claws and slammed them into his desk with frustration. The desk broke in half from the impact. "DAMN HER!"

InuYasha's secretary, who's office was just outside of his, calmly picked up her phone and dialed a number from the top of her head. She placed the phone against her ear as InuYasha' chair flew by her office door. "Yes, he needs a new desk, chair-" Suddenly she heard the sound of glass shattering. "A new window…" A wall clock flew down the hall. "A new wooden wall clock," She continued calmly as she placed her fingers on her keyboard to type a letter for InuYasha.

InuYasha released a loud roar as the door suddenly fell in front of her door. InuYasha picked up the defenseless door and started slamming it against the floor and walls. The door instantly shattered into millions of pieces. "I'm not going to just fire the Bitch! I'm going to kill her!"

"A new door for InuYasha-Sama's office." The secretary continued calmly.

InuYasha tossed the fragments across the hall and looked into the secretary's office. He reached down and grabbed a chair from beside the door and tossed it out of her window, missing her head by inches. "I'm going to the Bitch's house!"

"I need a new chair and window as well." The secretary finished as InuYasha stormed out of the office and slammed the front door behind him. "That appears to be all this time. Please get the items here as soon as possible."

"Jasmine," The person on the phone sighed. "How do you put up with his temper? You're so calm while he tears the place apart!"

Jasmine leaned back in her seat. "Well, I've been her for a month now. I've grown very use to his temper."

"A month?!" The person yipped into the phone. "I would not even last a day there! This is the third time this week you called me about his destruction, and it's only Wednesday!"

"You mean it's already Wednesday? Wow… he's doing pretty good this week then!" Jasmine pondered.

"GOOD?!" The person chocked on the other end of the phone. Then, there was the sound of a heavy object falling on the other end of the line. Jasmine pressed her lips together. This was not the first time someone fainted from InuYasha's destruction.

* * *

Kagome released a deep breath as she took her camera off her neck. She had missed her only chance to have lunch with InuYasha thanks to having a hard time calling taxis. She could not believe it when she discovered that Koga cut the lines to her house. She sat on the steps to the mansion. Her hair was half up and the rest hung from her head like a mop. She didn't have many issues with the mansion though. It was a very photogenic place. The hardest part was finding a pay phone in the neighborhood because her cell phone was missing. She had tried Sango's house, but Sango did not answer the door. Kagome placed the camera onto her lap and lowered her head onto her camera. She wanted to cry. She knew InuYasha would blow up at her for standing him up, but she also knew how important this job was for the company. She debated on how she would get the photos to InuYasha. There was no pay phones in the rich neighborhood. She sighed. All she could really do was walk home. It was only a few hours away, and she needed to exercise anyhow. She looked up towards the sun and trees and frowned. She hoped she would get home before the sun went down completely.

* * *

InuYasha pounded his paw onto Kagome's front door. His face was reddened with anger. "OPEN UP BITCH!" He screamed. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! I SEE YOUR CAR!" InuYasha stopped for a moment before he raised his fist to pound on her door some more.

"Boss! What are you doing?!" Miroku hollered from his car. He had just pulled into his driveway just to find his boss pounding on Kagome's door. Miroku quickly opened his car door and got out. He leaned against the door as he watched Inuyasha.

"Keh! The Bitch did not go to work today!" InuYasha informed Miroku as he turned to look at him.

Miroku scratched the top of his head. "That is not like Kagome at all. She was dressed really nice this morning and I saw her getting into her car before work." Miroku said as he glanced at her car. "I wonder what is wrong?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Wrong? Why would there be anything wrong? She just does not want the job!" InuYasha turned to the door and growled. "YOU'RE FIRED!"

Miroku shook his head. "I doubt she can hear you, boss."

InuYasha glared at him. "Fine! I'll call her phone! She'll hear that!" InuYasha pulled out his cell phone and pounded in some numbers before placing the phone by his dog ear. InuYasha listened for several seconds before lowering his cell phone and inching towards the house.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked as he watched InuYasha close his cell phone.

"The phone doesn't ring in her house?" InuYasha asked Miroku.

Miroku pulled out his own cell phone and closed his car door. "I have her house and cell phone." He quickly dialed the first number and walked over to InuYasha's side. He pressed his ear against the door and hit the send button. InuYasha did the same. Miroku's phone rang, but Kagome's house remained quiet. Miroku tried her cell number. It went directly to voicemail. Miroku looked at InuYasha. "This is not normal…"

InuYasha looked around the house and walked to the side of the house. His eyes fell onto the wires that came from the telephone pole to her house. InuYasha reached out and saw the line had been cut. "Miroku, how long do you think this has been cut?"

Miroku rushed over to his side. He shook his head as he took in the slice. "No more than a day. Tops."

InuYasha turned to the car. "Shit, I feel sick now."

Miroku rushed over to Kagome's car. It looked fine. He tried to open the door, and the door opened. "The car is unlocked…" Miroku knew it was not common for her to do that. He looked around to see if he could spot anything weird.

InuYasha examined the driveway and noticed an area where the driveway had some clean breaks in it. As if something heavy had just been dropped onto the driveway. "Shit!"

Miroku popped the hood of Kagome's car as InuYasha dashed towards his own car. Miroku's eyes widened. "Her starter is gone!"

Inuyasha did not stop. He had seen enough to know Kagome was most likely in grave trouble. "Call the police! I'm going to see if I can find her!"

Miroku rushed towards his house. InuYasha felt like an ass. He jumped to conclusions with out giving her the benefit of the doubt. Now, she could be dead and all he was doing was cursing her and calling her worthless.

* * *

Kagome carried her heavy camera bags down the street. The afternoon sun was bearing down on her as she huffed. The street felt as if it was going on forever. She was in superb health, but carting the heavy camera supplies had proven to be too much for her. Kagome glanced towards the stop sign at the end of the street. She could barely remember which way to turn. She swallowed as she strained for liquid. Only an half hour past since she started her lengthy walk. She listened as her stomach rumbled. "Oh man, I wish there was a place to eat."

As Kagome neared the street, her brown eyes glanced down the lengthy highway. She frowned as she realized what road she had just gotten to. The highway was several miles from her home. Kagome sighed and turned to head south on the highway, figuring that her home was in that direction. She continued to walk until she heard something come from behind her. Her heart stopped as she realized that no one would normally be near the highway, unless they were walking some place, or worse. Kagome slowly looked over her shoulder.

Kagome did not see anything when she looked over her shoulder. The cars kept coming and Kagome released a heavy sigh. She looked forwards and started to walk again. She walked a few feet before she realized there were no cars coming. Kagome froze once again. Her skin began to crawl. She quickly picked up her pace. She hoped a car would drive down the highway soon. She continued to walk quickly when someone grabbed her from behind. Kagome dropped her camera supplies and released a loud scream. A hand clasped over her mouth, and she felt a sharp pressure impact her back. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Koga sighed as he got into his car. He knew that since Kagome could not go to work InuYasha would fire her. Koga tossed the starter onto the passenger seat. He felt bad about leaving her stranded at her house, but he had to ensure she would not be InuYasha's employee. He started to back out of his driveway when a car skidded to a stop at the foot of his driveway. "What the hell is this?" Koga grumbled as the driver got out of the car and slammed the door close. Koga undid his own belt and pushed his door open just as a fist impacted his face. Koga fell backwards onto the car. He looked at the attacker as he rubbed his jaw. "InuYasha… what the hell are you doing here?"

Miroku rushed up to InuYasha's side. "Is Kagome-chan here?"

Koga stopped rubbing his jaw. "No, why the hell would she be?"

"She's not at home. Her car is in the driveway with the starter missing. The phone line is even cut!" Miroku informed Koga.

"What? She's not home?!" Koga panicked. His mind rushed over with thoughts of what could have happened. He slid down his car and fell back into his car seat.

"No, asshole." InuYasha grumbled.

Koga rubbed his hand over his face. "Shit… she…" Koga shot a sideways glance at InuYasha. "Where did you want her to take pictures?"

InuYasha raised his eyebrow. "Why would that matter?"

"It just does." Koga said as he turned his ignition. InuYasha looked into Koga's car and grabbed the starter from the passenger seat. Koga tried to snatch it back from InuYasha, but InuYasha was too quick.

"Koga, isn't this a starter?" InuYasha questioned as he narrowed his eyes.

Koga glared at InuYasha. "I just wanted you to fire her. She would have been safe if she stayed at home!" Koga shifted his car into drive. "If you had never appeared in her life." Koga then slammed his foot onto the gas pedal and backed out of his driveway quickly. With in seconds, Koga sped away.

"Miroku, I think Koga is right. She would be at that mansion I told her to photograph. However, I have a really bad feeling…" InuYasha placed his finger against his chin in thought. "That she will not be there no more."

* * *

**A/N:** WOOT! Another chapter! Please let me know what you think! Boy, things have taken an un-expecting turn in this story, even for me. Lol! Please review and let me know what you think! Also, a surprise for all of you. There's a new fan fiction site up if you guys are interested in joining it. It is located at fandom. Myinterests. Com There's contests and more there. I think you'll enjoy it a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha

Kagome groaned as she shifted to sit up. Her head was pounding from whatever had hit her. She blinked her eyes a few times, allowing them to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her.

"Good. You're finally awake." A man's voice came from behind her. Kagome quickly turned to see a silhouette of a man behind her.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Kagome asked in a anxious voice.

"Me? I'm just the guy who saved a lonely girl who was walking on the side of the road, alone and scared." He informed her as he walked closer to her. "A girl who looked similar to a lost puppy." He erupted into laughter. "However, I am not interested in lost puppies. I've been waiting for this moment."

Kagome glared at him. "What moment?"

Suddenly, the man grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Kagome released a yipped as he pulled her close to his face. Her eyes focused on the man's blue bloodshot eyes. His eyes flashed with anger. "What does he see in you?"

Kagome gasped as the man released his hold on her. "You mean, Koga?"

The man sat back into the darkness. "Yes, your beloved Koga. I could not believe he did not stick to you like glue, like he always did to the women he supposedly loved." The man laughed. "It's quite pitiful, really."

Kagome glared at him. "Supposedly?"

"Well, he did get upset when I killed his family." The man informed Kagome with a sneer. "It was amusing to watch as he screamed out in agony."

Kagome looked at the man wide eyed. "What are you talking about?"

The man suddenly stopped. He turned his attention towards Kagome. "Oh, you do not know? Ask your love the next time you see him, where his parents are." He stood up and walked across the room. "It is shocking that he would fall in love with a human. Oh well, more the fun I guess."

Kagome watched as he walked over to her. "What do you want with me? Sorry, but Koga doesn't even know I'm here."

The man snickered. "Do you know anything about the man you love?"

"Yes, I know that he loves me." Kagome snapped back.

"Did you know he killed a woman before?" The man questioned.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

The man grabbed her by her neck and lifted her from the ground. "He killed my only love."

Kagome took in her breath. "He would never hurt a fly!"

The man chuckled. "That is where you are wrong."

* * *

Inu Yasha tightened his jaw in anger as he sped down the deserted highway. How could Koga be so stupid? Inu Yasha shifted the car into sixth gear. His corvette roared as he slammed his foot onto the gas even harder. Miroku grabbed his seatbelt and fiddled with it desperately. He attempted to snap it into place, but his fear prevented him. With a few more attempts, Miroku finally snapped his belt into place. He knew better than to say anything to Inu Yasha. He just closed his eyes tightly and began to pray. Inu Yasha glanced over at Miroku. "What are you scared of?"

Miroku choked. "Because you're going over 200 miles per hour!"

Inu Yasha glanced over at Miroku once again. "So? Don't tell me you never drove your car at 200 miles per hour or higher?"

Miroku swallowed. "No, can't say I ever have."

Inu Yasha laughed. "Then you never lived!"

"I prefer to stay alive for my wife." Miroku choked.

"Aw come on, live a little." Inu Yasha joked as he rounded the corner, almost skidding off the road.

"Uh, no I think this is a bit much!" Miroku gasped in terror as he pushed himself back in his seat more.

Inu Yasha was about to respond when a siren blasted. Inu Yasha glanced into his review mirror to see a cop car skid onto the highway with it's lights flashing.

"Inu Yasha, I think…" Miroku started, but Inu Yasha tightened his jaw.

"I think you had best shut the hell up. I'm going to out race the bastard." Inu Yasha informed Miroku.

"Oh boy. You think you can outrace the police's radios?"

Inu Yasha glanced over at Miroku and smirked just seconds before he floored the gas. Miroku held his breath in fear as Inu Yasha rounded another corner. However, this time, he was unable to stay on the road. He skidded onto the grass and then into the fence off the side of the road. Inu Yasha sharply turned the wheel of his car so that he could get back onto the road. Miroku moaned with fear as he covered his eyes.

* * *

Koga wasn't much farther ahead of InuYasha when a cop pulled him over. Koga groaned as he slammed his hands on his steering wheel in anger. The cop slowly got out of his car and closed the door. His hat covered his face as he pulled out his ticket book. He flipped his little ticket book open as he looked at Koga's tag. Koga seethed as he waited. He wished he could have outraced the cop, but his car was far from a sports car. He punched his steering wheel a few more times.

"License and registration, sir?" The cop finally said as he got to Koga's door.

Koga didn't bother to look. "Please, officer, my fiancé is missing! I'm afraid she's in danger!" Koga blurted.

The officer looked down at Koga. "Now, why would I care if your little missy is in danger?"

Koga's eyes widened as he saw the officer's face. The cold eyes glared down at Koga as some strands of midnight black hair covered his forehead slightly, however they did not hide the violet mark on the middle of his forehead. "Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu smirked at Koga. "You remember me, how nice."

Koga gripped his steering wheel tightly. "What are you doing here?" He seethed.

Bankotsu closed this ticket book. "I live down the way. I'm astounded that I would see you on this side of the town."

Koga glared at him. "What did you do to her?"

Bankotsu smirked. "Me? I'm just an officer of the law now. I can't hurt your girl." He leaned on the driver's door. "However, my friends can do anything they want to."

"Bankotsu, you tell me where she is, now!" Koga demanded.

"What makes you think I would know? I don't even know about your little fiancé." Bankotsu proclaimed.

"Damn you! She was here earlier! I know it!" Koga insisted.

Bankotsu smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I know nothing."

Koga continued to glare at Bankotsu for a few more minutes. "Bull shit."

Bankotsu smirked ever wider. "Now, your license and registration, please."

Koga grumbled as he reached for his wallet. However, a car speeding faster than a speeding bullet flew past Bankotsu, missing him by mere inches. Bankotsu fell against Koga's car. He turned his head to see the smoke the other car left behind as it flew around the corner. Koga glared at Bankotsu. "Aren't you going to chase after that asshole?"

Bankotsu grumbled under his breath just as a cop car finally flew past them, not going nearly fast enough to catch up to the other car. "Damn! I know he saw me. Shit!" Bankotsu glared at Koga. "I'll get you next time, asshole."

Koga gave him a cocky grin as he rushed back to his police car. He quickly pulled out and started up his sirens as he flew past Koga. Koga grinned broadly. "Thank you, Inu Yasha." He turned on his car's engine and pulled out of the gravel as he followed after everyone else.

* * *

Miroku pulled out his cross and held in firmly in his hand as he said his hundredth prayer. Inu Yasha skidded around another corner, narrowly missing it. Miroku knew that once he turned off his engine, he would kiss the ground and never get into a car with his boss ever again.

"There it is. The mansion I told Kagome to photograph." Inu Yasha informed Miroku as he flew onto the property of the mansion. He slammed on his breaks and skidded to a stop, destroying the perfect lawn in the process. He then turned his engine off.

"Thank God!" Miroku breathed as he reached for the door handle. Inu Yasha grabbed Miroku's chest to stop him.

"Don't move." He ordered. Miroku held his breath as a cop car sped by. Inu Yasha grinned at Miroku. "See? No harm done."

Miroku glared at Inu Yasha. "Says you! I lost thirty years off my life just now!"

Inu Yasha unbuckled his seatbelt. "Stop your complaining."

Miroku opened his door as he undid his belt. He instantly fell to the ground and kissed the moist grass and mud.

"It was not that bad!" Inu Yasha barked as he turned to the mansion. He took a deep breath and frowned. "Shit. We missed her."

Miroku looked up at Inu Yasha. "How?"

Inu Yasha turned around and pointed to his nose. "Her stench is almost gone. She must have started to walk on home."

Miroku shook his head. "We would have seen her."

Inu Yasha nodded his head. "We should have unless, someone took her."

Miroku opened his mouth to reply when a siren blared past the mansion. Inu Yasha looked towards the gate to see the second police car fly by. He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Man, don't they ever give up?"

Miroku started to stand when Inu Yasha grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. "We walk from here."

Miroku nodded his head as he tried to keep his stomach acids down. They rushed towards the gate just as Koga's car skidded to a stop. Koga glared at them as he popped his head out of his window. "She's not there?"

Inu Yasha glared at him. "Not anymore."

Koga swore under his breath. "Then I must rely on my nose."

Inu Yasha glared at him. "Your piece of shit nose?"

Koga glared at him. "What's it to you, dog boy?"

Inu Yasha started to approach Koga with his hand balled up into a fist. "You little shit!"

Koga laughed as he raced his car onto the property. He quickly parked it behind Inu Yasha's car and rushed out so he could catch up to the other two. "Look, this is my woman. You butt yourselves out of this."

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Keh! As if I'd leave one of my employees in your claws you worthless wolf!"

Koga stretched as he grinned. "My nose is a thousand time better then yours, dog boy."

"Bull shit!" Inu Yasha proclaimed. "You couldn't smell a-"

Koga suddenly stopped as he took in a deep sniff. He burst out running until he got to the place that Kagome's smell was the strongest. He looked around the deserted street, inhaling Kagome's scent. "Where are you, Kagome?" He whispered as his eyes scanned the tall weeds and grass for any hints.

Inu Yasha strolled over to Koga and glanced around. His eyes focused on a piece of cloth that dangled from some dead weeds. Inu Yasha walked over to the cloth and took it off the dead weed. He took a deep inhale of the fabric. "It's Kagome's."

Koga snatched the torn cloth from Inu Yasha and held it to his nose. "Shit, it is." He looked over to Inu Yasha.

"You smell it too, don't you?" Inu Yasha stated.

Koga balled his hand tightly into a fist, holding the clue to Kagome's whereabouts in his hand. "Yes."

Miroku gasped for air. "What are you two talking about?"

Inu Yasha started to answer Miroku, but Koga interrupted him. "A creature took Kagome. A creature that I had the pleasure of meeting before." Koga's voice dripped with sarcasm. His jaw tightened as his eyes scanned the tall grass and weeds. "We better hurry, or she will die."

Inu Yasha glanced at Miroku before turning his attention to Koga. "What the hell is going on here?"

Koga glared at him. "When I was younger, there was a gang of… things that caused troubles in our area. They were humans, kind of." Koga narrowed his eyes. "I caught one of them eating a classmate of mine. He was huge. He was not too happy that I caught him, so he needed to ensure that I remained quiet permanently. Well, he never caught me and I was able to get away. Or, so I thought. That night I woke up to screams." Koga shook his head. "We need to find Kagome."

Inu Yasha's eyes widened. "You're shitting me, right? What kind of past do you have?"

Koga took off running, ignoring Inu Yasha's words. Miroku looked where Koga was running off to. "Inu…"

Inu Yasha shook his head. "This girl better be alive, that's all I'm saying." Inu Yasha followed Koga as the group followed the scent. Koga stopped for a moment to examine a blood soaked weed. Inu Yasha cringed at the sight. This was not looking too good.

They continued to follow the trail when they found a cave hidden beyond the tallest weeds. Koga glanced back at the other two. "This is my problem. You two should go."

Inu Yasha folded his arms over his chest. "Keh! As if! She's my employee! Plus, it's your damn fault that she's in this situation in the first place!"

Koga rolled his eyes. "Just don't get in my way." He creped into the darkness of the cave's opening. Inu Yasha was not far behind. Miroku looked backwards at the deserted street. A cold breeze chilled him to his bones. Something told Miroku not to enter the cave. However, Miroku ignored his sense. He took a deep breath and followed the other two into the dark cave, feeling as if he was walking into the mouth of death.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! J Guess if you guys ever read my other stories, you know how I like to write adventures… and it crept into this story as well. Oh well, please review if you like the story! I'll be getting out Captain Kago's story very soon for those of you who have been reading it.


End file.
